Perfect Dark: Next Gen
by Major Zero
Summary: Set ten years after the events of Perfect Dark, The Carrington Institute has recruited Sarah Harper as a next generation agent


**Perfect Dark: Next Gen**

**Chapter One: New Recruit**

-

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Perfect Dark but I do own this Story and any new Characters**

Sarah walked into the gadget lab at Carrington Institute

"Is my uplink device fixed yet?" she asked

"Not yet Sarah..it was pretty banged up from your last mission but we should have it fixed in time for your next one" replied Sandy

"Alright..well let me know when it's done" Sarah said before walking out the door

"Will do" Sandy replied as he continued to work on the uplink

Sarah walked down the hall and found Joanna

"Hey Jo" said Sarah as she stopped beside her

"Hi Sarah" replied Joanna

"I was wondering if you wanted to hit the firing range..I know Daniel wants my training completed since..last mission didn't go so well...and I thought maybe if you weren't too busy you could give me some pointers" she said

"Sure...you go down ahead of me...I'll go get your file and see where you need improving" replied Joanna

"Thanks" Sarah said before walking into one of the glass elevators

Joanna walked down to her office and pulled out Sarah's file before glancing through it

"Not exactly "Perfect Dark" status..." she said before closing the file and walking down to the weapon lab

"Hello Sarah" Alan said as he got up from his chair

"Hey Alan" she replied as she walked over to a Falcon 2 which was behind glass

"Did you dye your hair?" he asked

"Yeah..I didn't like just having brown anymore so I thought red would be a nice change" replied Sarah

"It suits you" he said before typing in a few codes on his computer

"Thanks" she said as the glass in front of the Falcon 2 raised

"I assume your here for some training" Alan said before walking over to her

"Yeah..Joanna is going to give me a few pointers..she should be here soon" she replied as she took the gun in her hand

"Well..I would say that's a good place to start..every agent needs to know how to use that gun to it's full potential" he said before walking back to his computer

"Last mission it jammed on me" she said as she aimed it at the wall

"You must have reloaded it wrong" Joanna said as she walked into the lab

"There is more than one way to reload it?" Sarah asked

"Show me how you did it" said Joanna as she set the file down on Alan's desk

Sarah pressed a small button above the trigger and the clip fell out

She then took another clip and pushed it into the Falcon

"Your pushing it in too hard...let me show you" Joanna said as she held out her hand

Sarah gave her the gun

"You have to push it in hard..but not that hard..otherwsie it will get jammed" said Joanna as she pushed in another clip

"Ohhh..ok" Sarah said as Joanna gave the gun back to her

"Let's see your aim" said Joanna as she picked up the file and walked into the firing range

Sarah looked back at Alan

"You'll do fine kid" he said with a smile

"I hope so.." she said before following Joanna into the range

Joanna walked over to a small computer screen which was attached to the wall

"Let's start you out on level three" said Joanna as she punched in a few codes

Sarah sighed as she raised her gun and waited for the targets to come down

"Go!" Joanna shouted as the targets came down and started to move from right to left

Sarah followed the targets with her Falcon and fired off two shots at each target

The targets stopped moving and lined up in a row

Joanna looked at that screen "Four targets...six shots...two shots in each target...all of them dead center" she said with a smile

"Wow" Sarah replied

"You have good aim..quick aim..and by the look of your file..all you needed help with was reloading" said Joanna

"So..what now?" asked Sarah

"Keep training here...I'll come back in one hour..if you have reached and passed level ten by then..we'll go talk to Daniel about getting you a special agent number and your own Falcon 2" replied Joanna

"Alright..thank you" Sarah said before reloading her gun

"Don't mention it" Joanna replied as she typed in a code that would give Sarah training levels four through ten

Sarah waited for the targets to come down as Joanna walked out of the range

"So what do you think Jo?" Alan asked before he got up from his chair

"She's a good shot...she needs a little more training though" replied Joanna

Alan looked through the tinted glass and saw Sarah firing at the targets "She does not seem very aggressive.." he said

"She's calm under preasure..which is one of the best skills an agent can have" Joanna replied

"That's true" he said as he sat back down and started to work at his computer

"Any new weapon projects I should know about?" asked Joanna

"Not really...Carrington just wants us to optimize the weapons we have...so you can expect a few modifications to the weapons you use now" he replied

"Ok..well I have some work I've got to finish..let me know when she's done here alright?" she said

"You got it" Alan replied

Joanna left the weapon lab and started to walk toward her office

Sarah stopped firing and reloaded as the targets went back up

"Level four complete" said a computerized voice "Prepare for level five"

The laser sight on her gun activated as the count down began

"Here we go..." she said to herself before five targets fell from the ceiling and started to move around the room quickly

The door to Joanna's office slid open before she walked in and put Sarah's file on her desk

She sat down at her desk and looked up Sarah's profile on her computer

"Let's see..." she said to herself as Sarah's file loaded

"Age..twenty three..height..five foot six..hair colour..brown..no..it's red now" she said to herself as she typed in Sarah's new hair colour

Joanna moved from her profile page to her training results

"Pistols seem to be what she is best at.." she said as she scrolled down the page

Her office door opened and she looked up to see Daniel to standing in the door way

"Hello Joanna" he said as he walked into her office

"Hi" she replied

"How's our newest recruit doing?" he asked before sitting down

"She's improving..she's down at the weapon lab now practicing" Joanna replied as she shut off her computer

"Glad to hear it..depending on how high you can get her training level by the end of this week..she might be your partner for the new mission we're planning" he said

"But sir..I work alone" she replied while getting up from her chair

"Yes..you have taken many missions solo in the past..but this is different..plus I think it would be good for her..what better way to learn then to go on a mission with our star agent" said Daniel

"Well...I must say..she would be good company.." Joanna said quietly

"Excellent" he said before getting up "You just keep training her as best you can and I know that you two will be an unbeatable team"

"Thank you sir..is there anything else?" she asked

"Not right now..after she's finished at the range bring her up to my office..I'll fill you two in on the details of the mission" he replied before walking out of her office

"Alright" she said before sitting back down at her desk

"You there Jo?" asked a voice over her speaker phone

"I'm here" she replied

"Ok well Sarah has finished training and wants you to come take a look at the results" said Alan over the speaker

"Are they good?" she asked

"Come and see for yourself" he replied before hanging up

"Well let's go see if I have a new partner.." she said to herself as she walked out of her office

To be Continued


End file.
